


Jamais Vu

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Series: Weishin - Oneshot [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: Wooseok berusaha mengulang waktu untuk membawa Jinhyuk kembali. Namun, takdir sekalipun takkan membiarkan itu terjadi.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Weishin - Oneshot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171967
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaduomene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaduomene/gifts).



Seoul akhirnya memasuki bulan Januari.

Euforia tahun baru masih begitu terasa. Meskipun cuaca dingin masih menyerang sehingga membuat orang-orang yang harus berangkat pagi untuk bekerja, terpaksa merapatkan jaket dan syal mereka. Tidak ada kata libur bagi para pekerja tersebut, tidak terkecuali profesi sebagai artis sekalipun.

Seperti profesi yang dijalani oleh Kim Wooseok.

Wooseok baru saja menyelesaikan aktifitas _comeback_ -nya. Sekarang dirinya disibukkan dengan jadwal-jadwal seperti pemotretan untuk berbagai majalah maupun _brand_ kosmetik, menjadi panelis di beberapa acara _variety show_ , juga melakukan persiapan untuk syuting dramanya yang terbaru.

Terdengar sibuk? Sangat. Padatnya jadwal membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai, apalagi sering-sering bertemu dengan _kekasihnya_. Bukan hanya dirinya yang sibuk, tapi _Jinhyuk_ pun sama-sama sibuk. Bedanya, kali ini pria itu yang akan menyiapkan _solo comeback_ -nya. Tidak heran jika kesibukan Jinhyuk diisi dengan menghabiskan waktu di studio maupun ruang latihan beberapa minggu belakangan.

Intinya, keduanya sama-sama lelah. Dan rindu.

Setelah beberapa minggu berusaha membujuk manajernya untuk menyelipkan jadwal kosong agar bisa mengunjungi studio tempat Jinhyuk berkutat dengan proses pembuatan album barunya, akhirnya Wooseok mendapatkan kesempatan itu di suatu Jumat petang.

Setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria yang memiliki profesi sama seperti dirinya itu, Wooseok sangat paham kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya.

Jinhyuk tidak akan keluar selangkah pun dari studionya; tidak sampai lagu yang tengah digarapnya rampung. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui, tetapi Jinhyuk termasuk orang yang perfeksionis. Kalau sudah begitu, harus ada seseorang yang memaksanya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Padahal mereka satu agensi, tapi perbedaan jadwal membuat Wooseok dan Jinhyuk jarang bertemu. Maka dengan penuh semangat, Wooseok segera menaiki lift menuju lantai lima tempat studio Jinhyuk berada.

Di perjalanan menuju ke sana, Wooseok bertemu beberapa staf yang menyapanya dengan ramah – paham betul ke mana arah pria mungil itu melangkah karena hubungannya dengan Jinhyuk memang bukan rahasia lagi di kalangan para pegawai di sana.

Namun, lain lagi ceritanya jika di hadapan publik.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Wooseok membuka perlahan pintu studio Jinhyuk yang memang biasanya jarang dikunci dengan alasan, _“takut nggak kedengeran kalau ada yang ngetuk, Seok.”_

Seperti yang telah diduga Wooseok, prianya itu tidak mendengar saat dirinya masuk karena tengah berkonsentrasi di antara kertas-kertas, yang Wooseok duga, bertuliskan coretan-coretan lirik. Jinhyuk juga tidak mengetahui rencananya yang akan datang hari itu karena Wooseok sengaja ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya.

Wooseok menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan bunyi _klik_ pelan, lalu menghampiri kekasihnya itu perlahan. Namun Wooseok tidak ingin terlalu mengejutkan Jinhyuk, jadi ia berdiri dengan jarak beberapa langkah dari kursi yang tengah diduduki Jinhyuk dan berdeham pelan.

Satu kali, tetapi Jinhyuk belum mendengarnya juga.

Akhirnya Wooseok berdeham lebih keras, bahkan diiringi batuk pelan, barulah pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

“Hei,” sapa Wooseok saat mata pria itu membulat begitu melihat kehadirannya.

“Wooseok?” Jinhyuk menyuarakan namanya dengan bingung. “Kamu ngapain ada di sini?”

“Aku minta ke manajerku buat ngosongin jadwalku sore ini.” Wooseok lalu berjalan ke arah pria itu dan memeluknya dari samping. “Aku kangen tau...”

Jinhyuk melepaskan kertas-kertas yang tengah dipegangnya dan menarik sedikit kepala kekasihnya untuk menjatuhkan ciuman tepat di pelipis pria yang lebih mungil itu.

“Aku juga kangen sama kamu...”

Wooseok bergumam pelan dan memejamkan matanya – masih sambil memeluk pria itu dari samping. Banyak hal yang ia rindukan dari sosok kekasihnya – seperti aroma pria itu yang terasa begitu familier, rambut pendek potongan _clean cut_ yang terlihat sedikit berantakan karena pria itu pasti mengusaknya berulang kali saat tengah berpikir, juga hoodie berwarna abu-abu yang sering Jinhyuk kenakan saat berada di studionya.

Bertemu dengan Jinhyuk rasanya benar-benar seperti mengisi ulang daya energinya kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati keheningan dalam studio itu, Wooseok membuka matanya dan bertanya, “kamu udah makan?”

Gelengan dari Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok menghela napas. Namun sebelum Wooseok sempat berbicara panjang lebar, Jinhyuk buru-buru menyelanya.

“Kalau ini udah selesai, aku bakal makan, kok.”

Wooseok melirik kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja, tepat di sebelah komputer yang menyala. “Masih lanjutin nulis lirik yang kemarin kamu bilang itu?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk dan menghela napas lelah. “Padahal tinggal bagian bridge, tapi dari kemarin kayaknya belum juga nemu yang pas.”

Wooseok berinisiatif menarik kursi dari sebelah sofa agar bisa melihat lebih jelas pekerjaan kekasihnya. “Mau aku bantu?”

“Beneran?” Nada pria itu penuh harap, sehingga Wooseok refleks memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipinya kekasihnya dengan sedikit gemas.

“Beneran, tapi habis ini kamu harus makan, ya. Nggak boleh ditunda lagi.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk penuh semangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Wooseok hanya tersenyum, lalu mulai memperhatikan dengan saksama coretan-coretan lirik yang telah ditulis Jinhyuk beberapa hari terakhir. Sementara Jinhyuk mengambil kertas lain dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Selagi berkonsentrasi membaca salah satu penggalan lirik, mata Wooseok tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah polaroid yang tersembul dari balik kertas-kertas. Dengan penasaran, Wooseok menarik polaroid itu untuk memperhatikannya dengan lebih jelas.

Polaroid itu berukuran biasa; sebagaimana polaroid kebanyakan. Namun yang Wooseok lihat bukanlah siluet wajah seseorang, melainkan foto kupu-kupu berwarna biru gelap dengan latar hitam. Ada garis-garis tipis aneka warna tidak beraturan; nyaris seperti layar TV yang rusak, melintang di sudut-sudutnya. Kupu-kupu di polaroid itu terlihat begitu _hidup_ , seolah-olah akan keluar dari polaroid kapan saja. Wooseok terus menatap foto kupu-kupu tersebut hampir tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Seperti tersihir, Wooseok seperti kehilangan fokus dan hanya objek di tangannya yang ia lihat. Rasanya seperti _jatuh_ dan dunianya seakan _berputar_.

Lalu, seperti TV yang dimatikan, perasaan itu menghilang begitu saja dan meninggalkan Wooseok dalam keadaan disorientasi sesaat. Wooseok mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya. Untuk suatu alasan, Wooseok merasakan bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Padahal suhu di dalam studio Jinhyuk terasa hangat karena _heater_ yang dinyalakan. Ia bahkan belum melepaskan jaketnya semenjak masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

“Wooseok?”

Suara Jinhyuk benar-benar mengembalikan kesadarannya pada dunia nyata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat Jinhyuk tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

“Kamu habis ngelamun, ya?” tanya pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wooseok tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan itu dan mengangkat polaroid yang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, “Jinhyuk, ini apa?”

“Hm?” Jinhyuk menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan polaroid itu untuk beberapa detik. Namun pria itu langsung mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab, “nggak tau. Punya manajerku kali. Dia, kan, suka foto-foto gitu. Mungkin itu nggak sengaja ketinggalan.”

Jinhyuk lalu menaruh perhatiannya kembali ke kertas-kertas di atas meja dan mengerang pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Wooseok tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

“Capek, ya?”

Jinhyuk kembali menghela napas dan baru akan menjawab, ketika ada nada dering yang menginterupsi mereka. Wooseok merasakan kantungnya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk ke _handphone_ -nya.

Sebelum menjawab, Wooseok sekilas melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layarnya. “Halo? Seungyoun?”

 _“Hai, Seok! Di mana? Lagi sama Jinhyuk, nggak?”_ sapa pria bernama Seungyoun itu dari seberang sana.

“Kok, tau? Iya nih, lagi sama Jinhyuk di studio dia.” Wooseok menjawab sambil memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang sudah kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di antara kertas-kertas lirik buatannya.

_“Nah, kebetulan. Dateng sini ke restoran yang biasa. Ada Sejin, Byungchan sama Kak Seungwoo juga._

“Mau ngapain?”

_“Ya makan-makan dong, Seok! Kasian itu pacar lo pasti hidupnya di studio terus, kan? Sini, ajak dia keluar sekali-sekali biar nggak jadi jamur di sana!”_

“Hmm...” Wooseok bergumam panjang sambil berpikir. “Terus kenapa nelponnya ke gue?”

_“Karena cuma lo yang bisa bujuk Jinhyuk buat keluar dari sana. Kalau gue nelpon langsung ke dia, yang ada malah langsung di-reject nanti.”_

“Oh, ya udah, nanti coba gue tanya orangnya.”

_“Sip! Gitu, dong. Thanks, Seok. Ditunggu, loh!”_

Setelah panggilan itu terputus, Jinhyuk menoleh padanya dan langsung bertanya tanpa basi-basi. “Mau ngapain si Seungyoun?”

“Dia ngajakin kamu keluar nih buat makan di restoran yang biasa itu,” jawab Wooseok sambil memasukkan _handphone_ -nya kembali ke dalam kantung.

“Ngajakin aku?” Jinhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit bingung mendengar subjek yang digunakan Wooseok dalam pernyataannya. “Lah, emang dia nggak ngajakin kamu juga?”

“Ngajak sih, tapi kalau aku kayaknya nggak bisa ikutan. Besok ada jadwal reading script pagi-pagi, jadi aku nggak boleh bangun telat.”

“Ya kita tinggal balik cepet aja?”

Wooseok menggeleng, tatapannya sengaja dibuat lebih galak. “Kamu tuh butuh hiburan. Harus keluar buat menghirup udara segar. Dipikir sehat kalau ada di dalam ruangan tertutup kayak gini terus? Jadi, lama-lamain aja main di luarnya. Kalau perlu, lanjutin kerjaannya besok lagi aja.”

Jinhyuk terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang bujukan Wooseok tersebut, sehingga yang perlu dilakukan Wooseok adalah semakin mendorong kekasihnya agar menuruti perkataannya.

“Ayolah, aku yakin kamu butuh refreshing biar otak kamu seger lagi. Terus nanti pasti bakalan dapet inspirasi buat lanjutin lirik-lirik ini. Dan kalau semuanya cepet selesai...” Wooseok menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu maju dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. “Nanti kita bisa punya waktu buat pacaran yang lama, hehe.”

Jinhyuk balas memeluknya dan menghela napas berat. Namun Wooseok bisa merasakan pria itu tersenyum saat mencium kepalanya. “Okay, fine.”

Wooseok bersorak kecil karena rencananya membujuk pria itu berhasil. Sebenarnya ia sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan kekasihnya. Tapi ia tahu, Jinhyuk lebih membutuhkan ini sekarang. Lagi pula, mereka berdua masih memiliki banyak waktu nanti setelah semuanya selesai.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan (diikuti Jinhyuk yang menjatuhkan ciuman di wajahnya berulang kali sampai Wooseok tertawa karena kegelian) dan pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu studio, Wooseok meregangkan badannya sambil menguap besar-besar. Ia membereskan sedikit kertas-kertas berserakan yang ada di atas meja agar setidaknya saat Jinhyuk kembali nanti, pria itu tidak akan dipusingkan dengan _kekacauan_ yang ditimbulkan dirinya sendiri. Jinhyuk pun tadi telah memberikan kunci studionya agar nanti saat Wooseok pergi, ia bisa menitipkannya kepada resepsionis.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil melihat hasil pekerjaan Jinhyuk selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia paham betul bagaimana perjuangan pria itu untuk mewujudkan album ketiganya kali ini. Wooseok yakin, kerja keras pria itu tidak akan mengkhianati hasilnya. Para penggemar Jinhyuk pasti akan sangat menyukai hasil karya pria yang telah bekerja keras tersebut.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan, Wooseok mengunci studio itu dan menyerahkan kuncinya pada resepsionis di lantai satu. Sebelum turun pun ia sudah menghubungi manajernya, sehingga mobil yang akan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya sudah siap di depan lobi.

Perjalanan terasa begitu singkat. Mungkin karena rasa lelah perlahan mulai masuk ke sistem tubuhnya. Ia sendiri tidak memiliki waktu istirahat sejak pagi karena sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal pemotretan. Dan sekarang, tidak ada hal yang diinginkan Wooseok selain menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan langsung tidur. Sepertinya ide yang tepat untuk tidak menerima ajakan Seungyoun karena tubuhnya memang sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Benar saja – begitu sampai di apartemennya, Wooseok dengan asal langsung membuka sepatu dan jaketnya, lalu berjalan setengah linglung menuju kamarnya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan memejamkan mata.

Sebelum kesadarannya mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi, ia sempat teringat belum mengisi daya baterai _handphone_ nya yang tadi tinggal sedikit. Namun dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk bangun . Wooseok akhirnya membiarkan rasa lelah itu membawa kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Ia berpikir, nanti juga pasti akan terbangun tengah malam – entah untuk minum atau sekadar pergi ke toilet.

Wooseok pun jatuh tertidur.

Rasanya ia baru tertidur selama beberapa detik, ketika tiba-tiba ada suara dan goncangan kecil di bahunya. Wooseok membuka matanya dengan kaget, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang menyiramnya dengan air dingin.

“Wooseok, bangun!”

Wooseok berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya dalam keremangan kamarnya. Ia langsung mengenali sosok yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya tersebut, yaitu manajernya sendiri.

Dengan bingung, Wooseok bertanya, “kakak ngapain malem-malem ke sini?” Bukannya bingung kenapa pria itu bisa masuk (karena Wooseok memang memberitahukan _passcode_ apartemennya kepada manajernya itu), tapi ia mempertanyakan apa yang menyebabkan pria itu sampai ke sini untuk membangunkannya di tengah malam.

“Seok...Jinhyuk....”

Setelah itu, manajernya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya menatapnya dengan ketakutan, kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas dari balik matanya.

Wooseok tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh dan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ia memiliki firasat, ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa kekasihnya, dilihat dari ekspresi yang tergambarkan di wajah manajernya.

“Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang, Seok.”

“Ji-Jinhyuk...kenapa?” Suaranya sudah bergetar duluan, bahkan sebelum mengetahui apa yang benar-benar terjadi pada kekasihnya.

“Nanti aku kasih tau di jalan. Tapi kita harus pergi sekarang.” Manajernya itu berbicara dengan nada tergesa, sehingga otomatis Wooseok langsung menyingkirkan selimutnya dan bangkit.

Mereka baru sampai di depan pintu apartemen, Wooseok sudah bersiap akan memakai sepatunya, ketika ada nada dering yang terdengar dari _handphone_ milik manajernya.

Dengan cepat, manajernya itu menerima panggilan itu. Wajahnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi khawatir selagi berbicara dengan orang – siapa pun – di seberang sana. Sedangkan Wooseok hanya terdiam dengan kaku di tempatnya. Tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

“Iya, ini kita udah mau jalan. Paling nyampe sekitar jam-”

Dalam sekejap, manajernya berhenti berbicara. Terjadi keheningan yang cukup memekakkan di dalam apartemennya yang gelap itu. Wooseok tidak berani bertanya _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_. Tidak bisa juga, karena lidahnya terasa sangat kelu.

Manajernya lalu melepaskan benda elektronik itu dari telinganya. Perlahan, tangannya turun dengan suara-suara yang masih sedikit terdengar dari benda yang layarnya masih menyala tersebut. Namun, manajernya hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang Wooseok tak berani artikan maksudnya apa.

“Kak..?” Akhirnya Wooseok membuka suara, meskipun hanya berupa bisikan. Ia ingin manajernya mengatakan _sesuatu_ , apa pun itu, karena keheningan yang ia rasakan saat ini mulai membuatnya _sesak_.

Namun saat pria itu membuka mulutnya, Wooseok langsung menyesali keinginannya tersebut.

“Jinhyuk meninggal.”

* * *

Menurut saksi mata, ada pengemudi truk yang sedang mabuk menghantam mobil yang dikendarai Jinhyuk malam itu.

Wooseok paham benar betapa tingginya risiko kecelakaan antar kendaraan di kota metropolitan tersebut, apalagi jika penyebabnya adalah pengemudi yang sedang mabuk. Ia hanya tidak menyangka, nasib naas itu harus menimpa Jinhyuk, kekasihnya sendiri.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat Jinhyuk berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya setelah pertemuannya dengan Seungyoun dan yang lainnya. Pertemuan yang Wooseok paksakan untuk didatangi pria itu. Ia tahu, ini di luar kendalinya dan sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Namun Wooseok tidak bisa menyangkal ada sebagian dalam dirinya yang menyalahkannya atas kejadian tersebut.

Sepanjang hari itu, Wooseok menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit bersama Seungyoun dan yang lain. Sejin dan Byungchan beberapa kali ikut meneteskan air mata, sedangkan Seungyoun dan Seungwoo hanya bisa berusaha untuk tegar dan sesekali mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa, _tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja._

Tapi apa yang akan akan _baik-baik saja?_

Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Matanya terasa begitu bengkak dan berat. Agensinya pun akhirnya bertindak dan memutuskan untuk memundurkan segala jadwal aktivitasnya, termasuk rencana _script reading_ -nya pagi itu. Media pun langsung dihebohkan dengan berita Jinhyuk yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ratusan, bahkan ribuan ucapan belasungkawa langsung membanjiri media sosial Jinhyuk, juga agensi mereka.

Entah bagaimana, tetapi dengan sisa kekuatannya, Wooseok akhirnya meminta manajernya untuk mengantarnya ke studio Jinhyuk. Ia tidak ingin berada di rumah sakit itu lagi, tapi ia juga tidak ingin berada sendirian di apartemennya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, manajernya setuju dan langsung membawanya pergi dari rumah sakit.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Wooseok berada – di depan pintu studio pria itu dengan kunci yang dipegangnya dengan erat.

Saat membuka pintu studio, Wooseok setengah berharap akan menemukan pemandangan yang biasa – Jinhyuk duduk di kursinya dan tengah berkonsentrasi menciptakan melodi-melodi melalui komputernya, atau mencorat-coret kertas berisikan lirik-lirik lagu untuk albumnya.

Tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri saat menghampiri meja dengan tumpukan kertas yang baru dirapikannya kemarin malam. Ia menyentuh kertas-kertas itu, sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana kemarin Jinhyuk terlihat begitu lelah, tapi juga antusias saat memperlihatkan kumpulan lirik lagu yang telah dibuatnya.

Wooseok memperhatikan meja pria itu – memperlihatkan kehidupan kekasihnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir saat mereka tidak bisa bertemu. Rasa sedih yang menjerat hatinya terasa begitu kuat. Saking kuatnya, ia sampai tidak sanggup untuk menangis lagi dan hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sampai matanya kembali menangkap polaroid kupu-kupu yang ditemukannya kemarin di atas meja.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak ke arah polaroid itu dan mengamatinya sekali lagi tanpa pikiran apa pun melintas di otaknya. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada _efek blur_ yang menghalau pandangannya, sehingga ia tidak bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan begitu jelas. Ia pikir itu karena efek pusing di kepalanya setelah kurang tidur dan menangis seharian. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, segalanya kembali jelas seperti sedia kala.

Wooseok mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Bingung dengan apa yang barusan dialaminya. Rasanya untuk sesaat, ia tidak seperti berada di tempat itu.

“Wooseok?”

Wooseok pikir jantungnya baru saja melompat keluar dari tubuhnya saat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya begitu cepat karena suara yang baru saja masuk ke gendang telinganya terasa begitu familier.

_Jinhyuk._

Penampilan pria itu masih sama seperti malam sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi – mata yang lelah, rambut yang berantakan, _hoodie_ abu-abu kesayangannya, juga _tatapannya_. Dari sudut matanya, Wooseok bisa melihat kertas-kertas yang telah ia rapikan, kembali berserakan seperti malam sebelumnya.

Semua sama persis seperti malam itu.

Wooseok mulai bertanya-tanya apakah ini hanya halusinasinya atau ia akhirnya bisa melihat hantu, ketika _Jinhyuk_ yang ada di hadapannya bertanya kembali.

“Kamu habis ngelamun, ya?”

“A-aku...” Wooseok tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Baginya, ini semua terlalu sulit untuk diproses oleh otaknya.

“Kenapa sih, Seok? Kamu sakit?”

Wooseok menelan salivanya mendengar suara Jinhyuk yang _amat sangat jelas_. Ekspresi pria itu ikut berubah melihat dirinya yang terlihat _sangat kebingungan_. Selagi Wooseok mengedarkan pandangannya dengan linglung ke sekeliling ruangan, tidak sengaja matanya menangkap jam yang terpasang di dinding. Jamnya menunjukkan waktu yang persis sama saat kemarin ia datang ke studio kekasihnya tersebut.

“Ini...hari apa?” tanyanya dengan suara yang tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

“Hari Jumat. Seok, kamu kenapa, sih? Kayanya yang lebih butuh makan kamu deh, bukan aku,” jawab pria itu sambil mengernyitkan keningnya dengan bingung.

Perlahan, gerigi di otaknya berputar. Ia semakin yakin bahwa ini bukan halusinasi maupun mimpi karena jelas-jelas ia tidak sedang tidur beberapa menit sebelumnya. Wooseok menatap polaroid kupu-kupu yang ada di tangannya, dan sebuah _teori gila_ muncul di otaknya.

Entahlah, bisa saja ini permainan otaknya yang sudah sangat lelah. Namun Wooseok yakin, _polaroid itulah_ yang membawanya kembali ke saat ini – saat di mana semua masih sama, sebelum Jinhyuk pergi dan direnggut nyawanya oleh elmaut.

Singkatnya, Wooseok kembali ke masa lalu.

Dengan gerakan teramat pelan, Wooseok meletakkan polaroid itu di atas meja dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Wooseok berusaha memantrai dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak tiba-tiba berubah jadi _gila_. Namun rasanya, ia sendiri hampir gila memikirkan kejadian yang sungguh mustahil dijelaskan dengan segala ilmu pengetahuan alam.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa, Seok?”

Wooseok menatap _kekasihnya yang masih hidup_ di hadapannya. Rasanya ia seperti ditampar dengan kenyataan bahwa _sekarang_ Jinhyuk ada _di sini_ dan terlihat _sangat hidup._

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

Ia bisa menyelamatkan Jinhyuk.

Kalau bukan untuk melakukan hal itu, kenapa ia bisa terlempar kembali ke masa lalu? Pastilah ini permainan gila takdir yang menginginkannya untuk mengubah nasib Jinhyuk agar tidak mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ya, ini kesempatannya.

“Nggak apa-apa, cuma sedikit capek aja kayaknya,” jawab Wooseok sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara dering _handphone_ yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Wooseok meraba kantungnya dan merasakan benda itu bergetar di dalamnya. Padahal seingatnya, ia belum mengisi daya baterai benda elektronik itu sejak kemarin dirinya tertidur. Kenyataan itu membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia _benar-benar_ telah kembali ke masa lalu.

Berusaha untuk bersikap tenang, Wooseok mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari kantung. Ia melihat nama Seungyoun tertera di layar.

“Halo? Seungyoun?”

_“Hai, Seok! Di mana? Lagi sama Jinhyuk, nggak?”_

“Iya, bener, kenapa?” tanya Wooseok, sedangkan otaknya mulai berputar memikirkan jalan keluar dari ini semua.

_“Nah, kebetulan. Dateng sini ke restoran yang biasa. Ada Sejin, Byungchan sama Kak Seungwoo juga.”_

“Mau ngapain?”

_“Ya makan-makan dong, Seok! Kasian itu pacar lo pasti hidupnya di studio terus, kan? Sini, ajak dia keluar sekali-sekali biar nggak jadi jamur di sana!”_

Wooseok melirik Jinhyuk yang sudah kembali dengan pekerjaannya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, “duh, maaf banget Youn, kayaknya Jinhyuk nggak bisa, deh. Dia capek banget, beberapa hari ini belum istirahat. Lain kali aja gimana?”

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Jinhyuk menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh padanya dengan alis yang terangkat.

_“Yah, serius nih, Seok?”_

“Iya, Youn, lagian gue mau berduaan aja sama Jinhyuk. Udah lama nggak ketemu.”

_“Dih, TMI lu, Seok. Ya udah deh kalau gitu, lain kali harus bisa ya lo berdua! Udah lama nih kita nggak ngumpul.”_

“Iya, iyaa, gampang itu, atur aja nanti.”

_“Ya udah, salam buat Jinhyuk! Daah!”_

Setelah Wooseok memutuskan sambungan tersebut, Jinhyuk langsung bertanya, “Seungyoun ngajak ketemuan?”

“Iya, ada Sejin, Byungchan sama Kak Seungwoo juga.”

Jinhyuk memutar kursinya sampai benar-benar menghadap kekasihnya dan bertanya lagi dengan nada sedikit bingung. “Aku pikir kamu bakal maksa aku buat keluar kayak biasanya? Kok, tumben nggak?”

Perlahan Wooseok berdiri dan menghampiri Jinhyuk sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya agar tidak keluar terlalu lebar. “Kita udah lama nggak ketemu, masa langsung diganggu sama orang lain?”

Saat Wooseok sudah benar-benar berada di depan Jinhyuk dan pria itu menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya, Wooseok dengan hati-hati meletakkan kedua kakinya di sisi kursi Jinhyuk sampai ia bisa duduk dengan sempurna di pangkuan pria yang langsung memegang pinggangnya begitu erat.

“Lagian...” Wooseok berbisik pelan di telinga Jinhyuk. “Aku bisa nemenin kamu istirahat di sini.”

Wooseok lah yang kemudian pertama menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Ia mencium bibir pria itu yang langsung disambut dengan intensitas yang sama dari kekasihnya. Tangan Wooseok melingkari leher Jinhyuk dan pria itu menariknya semakin dekat sampai tidak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara tubuh mereka.

Saat keduanya melepaskan diri untuk mengambil napas, Wooseok bertanya dalam bisikan rendah, “studio kamu soundproof, kan?”

Jinhyuk langsung maju dan memagut bibir pria mungil itu lagi dengan _lebih keras_ dari sebelumnya. Wooseok bisa merasakan bibir pria Jinhyuk bergerak di atas bibirnya saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Totally.”

* * *

Keesokan paginya, semua berjalan _senormal_ yang bisa Wooseok harapkan. Malam sebelumnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Jinhyuk bermalam di apartemennya. Dan pagi itu ia terbangun dengan wajah Jinhyuk di sampingnya, dan lengan pria itu yang memeluknya dalam tidur.

Wooseok pun menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia bisa datang ke jadwal _script reading_ -nya tanpa telat semenit pun dan Jinhyuk tetap membalas _chat_ -nya sampai ia selesai dengan semua jadwalnya hari itu.

Jinhyuk telah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan terlalu menguras tenaganya dengan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam studio. Maka sebelum tidur, Wooseok berusaha memastikan bahwa pria itu menepati janjinya.

_Jinhyuk? Kamu udah tidur, kan?_

Wooseok mengirim _chat_ tersebut dengan senyum di wajahnya. Walaupun ia sendiri yang meminta pria itu untuk beristirahat lebih awal, tapi sebagian kecil hatinya berharap bahwa Jinhyuk akan membalasnya.

_Iya, sayang, ini udah di tempat tidur, kok._

Begitu balasan yang diterima Wooseok, dan ia benar-benar percaya kekasihnya itu sudah menepati janjinya. Dengan senyum yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya, Wooseok membalas kembali _chat_ tersebut.

_Oke, kalau gitu. Good night. I love you._

_I love you too. Good night, Wooseok._

Setelah _chat_ terakhir tersebut, Wooseok pun tertidur dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Wooseok kembali harus bangun lebih awal karena jadwalnya hari itu terbilang cukup padat. Selain pemotretan, siang harinya ia memiliki jadwal syuting untuk sebuah _variety show_. Bahkan saat makan siang pun, ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak sampai-sampai tidak sempat untuk mengecek _handphone_ -nya.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul lima, barulah syuting itu selesai dan Wooseok akhirnya bisa mengambil napas lega. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sempat mengecek keadaan Jinhyuk hari itu – apakah pria itu sudah makan, beristirahat, keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, dan lain sebagainya.

Saat Wooseok mengecek _handphone_ yang sepanjang hari itu ia taruh di dalam tasnya, ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Seungyoun. Untuk beberapa saat, Wooseok hanya memandangi layar _handphone_ -nya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul, sehingga membuatnya langsung menghubungi nomor temannya itu tanpa berpikir lama.

Panggilannya langsung diangkat, tetapi untuk sejenak ia hanya mendengar suara banyak orang dari seberang sana, sebelum Seungyoun menyebut namanya dengan suara yang tercekat.

”...Seok.”

“Seungyoun? Halo? Ada apa?”

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Lagi-lagi, hanya ada suara orang-orang berbicara yang menjadi _background_ keheningan tersebut. Wooseok harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak dan menuntut Seungyoun untuk segera berbicara.

”...Seok, kita lagi ada di rumah sakit sekarang...”

Jantungnya seperti mencelos saat itu juga. “Kenapa? Jinhyuk baik-baik aja, kan?”

“Nggak cuma Jinhyuk...Ka-Kak Seungwoo juga...”

_Apa?_

“Me-mereka janjian makan siang di restoran deket gedung agensi kalian...te-terus, nggak tau gimana, ada kebocoran gas di restoran itu dan...dan...semuanya langsung meledak...”

Wooseok bisa merasakan kakinya melemas. Ia sampai harus berpegangan pada meja yang ada di ruang tunggunya agar tidak terjatuh. Dunianya serasa runtuh saat mendengar hal tersebut. Namun, ada satu hal yang belum ia pastikan dari Seungyoun...

“Ta-tapi, Jinhyuk...masih hidup, kan? Kak Seungwoo juga?”

Seungyoun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Namun ia tahu dari isak tangis yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan pria itu – padahal Seungyoun bukan orang yang mudah menangis – apa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang barusan diajukannya.

Untuk kali ini, Wooseok membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis.

* * *

Wooseok mendapatkan detailnya dari manajer Jinhyuk sesaat setelah ia sampai di rumah sakit. Jinhyuk telah menyusun janji dengan Seungwoo sehari sebelumnya untuk makan siang bersama dan mendiskusikan soal album yang tengah dipersiapkan oleh kekasihnya. Karena Seungwoo tidak memiliki jadwal apa-apa hari itu, ia pun menyetujui ajakan Jinhyuk dan berjanji akan menemui kekasihnya di depan gedung agensi mereka tepat saat jam makan siang. Dan restoran yang mereka kunjungi memang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung agensi Jinhyuk dan Wooseok.

Begitu Wooseok sampai di rumah sakit, hatinya kembali merasa sakit saat melihat temannya, Byungchan, yang juga kekasih Seungwoo, hanya diam di pojokan dengan pandangan mata yang tak fokus. Pria itu sudah dibujuk untuk makan dan minum, tetapi hanya diam satu-satunya respons yang diberikan. Ketika Wooseok datang pun, Byungchan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Meliriknya saja tidak. Bahkan di tengah suasana seperti itu, ia merasa sungguh aneh melihat seorang Byungchan yang biasanya ceria, bertingkah lain dari biasanya.

Saat itulah, Wooseok teringat dengan polaroid kupu-kupu yang masih tersimpan di studio Jinhyuk.

Kalau dirinya pernah menyelamatkan Jinhyuk sekali, tentu ia bisa menyelamatkannya juga kali ini, bukan? Bahkan tidak hanya Jinhyuk, Wooseok pun bisa ikut menyelamatkan Seungwoo.

Seungyoun tidak mempertanyakan saat Wooseok mengatakan ia akan pergi sebentar ke studio Jinhyuk. Manajernya pun langsung mengantarnya tanpa banyak bertanya. Di perjalanan, ia terus meremas tangannya dan berharap semoga kali ini pun ia bisa menyelamatkan Jinhyuk. Dan juga Seungwoo.

Setelah sampai, seperti orang yang kerasukan, Wooseok segera berlari menuju studio Jinhyuk dan mengeluarkan kunci yang sempat ia buat duplikatnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, Wooseok membuka pintu itu dan langsung menghampiri meja. Ia ingat di mana terakhir kali meletakkan polaroid itu dan langsung mengambilnya.

Wooseok menarik napas, dan seperti sebelumnya, ia memperhatikan polaroid itu tanpa berkedip. Lalu seperti dulu juga, ada sensasi aneh yang menyelimutinya. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya perlahan _jatuh_ dan fokus di sekelilingnya memudar. Sedetik kemudian, sensasi itu langsung menghilang. Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengembalikan fokusnya.

“Wooseok?”

_Itu dia._

“Kamu habis ngelamun, ya?”

Berhasil. Cara itu ternyata berhasil dan Wooseok sudah kembali ke saat dirinya tengah berada di studio Jinhyuk. Semua masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan, pakaian yang ia kenakan, serta tatapan bingung dari Jinhyuk yang ada di depannya.

Sekali lagi, Wooseok kembali ke masa lalu.

“Seok? Nggak apa-apa?” tanya Jinhyuk lagi, kali ini sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Wooseok. Wooseok hanya tersenyum dan mengambil telapak tangan Jinhyuk, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

“Nggak apa-apa, aku cuma laper aja. Gimana kalau kita pesen makan, terus minta dianter ke sini? Aku males keluar.”

“Hmm, boleh deh.”

Saat itu juga, HP yang ada di dalam kantung Wooseok mengeluarkan nada dering. Tanpa melihat layar, Wooseok langsung menerima panggilan tersebut.

“Halo, Seungyoun.”

_“Hai, Seok! Di mana? Lagi sama Jinhyuk, nggak?_

“Iya nih, lagi sama dia di studionya. Kenapa?”

_“Nah, kebetulan. Dateng sini ke restoran yang biasa. Ada Sejin, Byungchan sama Kak Seungwoo juga.”_

“Duh, maaf, Youn. Kayaknya kita mau pesen makan aja dari sini. Jinhyuk udah capek banget nih, jadi habis makan mau sekalian istirahat.”

_“Ohh...gitu? Yah, sayang banget...”_

“Lain kali aja gimana?”

_“Hmm...ya udah deh. Kalau gitu, salam buat Jinhyuk, ya!”_

“Oke, bye!”

Setelah memutuskan panggilan itu, Wooseok langsung membuka aplikasi yang ada di _handphone_ -nya, dan bertanya pada Jinhyuk yang tengah membereskan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya.

“Mau makan jajangmyeon?”

* * *

Di hari yang telah ditunggunya, Wooseok berusaha menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretan paginya dengan lebih cepat. Satu jam sebelum jam makan siang, ia sudah memohon kepada manajernya untuk mampir ke gedung agensi mereka dan mengajak Jinhyuk makan siang bersama.

Manajernya menghela napas dan memberi syarat bahwa mereka harus segera kembali ke lokasi syuting sebelum jam setengah dua. Wooseok mengangguk dengan yakin dan berjanji. Lagi pula, ia tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak.

Begitu sampai di gedung agensi mereka, Wooseok cepat-cepat menghubungi Jinhyuk. Ternyata pria itu memang sedang turun dari lantai studionya untuk bertemu dengan Seungwoo.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan itu sambil menghembuskan napas lega, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

“Hei, Seok. Nggak nyangka bisa ketemu di sini.”

“Oh, hei, Kak Seungwoo. Iya nih, aku mau ngajakin Jinhyuk makan siang bareng.”

“Loh, sama dong? Aku juga udah janjian sama Jinhyuk kemaren.”

“Ooh...kalau gitu kita makan bareng aja!”

“Ide bagus,” ucap satu suara laki-laki yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Jinhyuk langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Wosoeok dan mencium sisi kepala pria yang lebih mungil itu. “Hai, sayang.”

“Terus? Mau makan di mana kita?” tanya Seungwoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. “Eh, di situ kayaknya ada resto-”

“Kak! Makan di deket lokasi syuting aku aja. Tadi kata salah satu staf, di sana ada restoran suuuper enak!” Wooseok buru-buru menyela perkataan Seungwoo dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan memohon. “Gimana?”

“Aku di mana aja, sih,” jawab Seungwoo sambil mengedikkan bahunya. “Jinhyuk gimana?”

“Aku juga di mana aja, yang penting makan, deh. Laper banget ini,” jawab Jinhyuk sambil mengelus perutnya yang rata.

“Oke, deh. Let's go!”

* * *

Tidak ada yang terjadi pada Jinhyuk maupun Seungwoo.

Setelah hari itu, Wooseok kembali menjalani harinya seperti biasa. Jika biasa diartikan dengan jadwal yang datang terus menerus, maka, ya, itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi dirinya.

Tanggal _comeback_ Jinhyuk pun semakin dekat. Pria itu mulai mengurangi waktunya di studio dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di ruang latihan untuk melatih koreografi dengan para _backup dancers_ -nya.

Dua minggu sebelum _comeback_ , Jinhyuk tiba-tiba menyetujui ajakan Sejin yang mengajak mereka semua pergi liburan sebentar di vilanya yang berada di Pulau Jeju. Sebenarnya Wooseok sempat heran, karena tidak biasanya Jinhyuk mau diajak bepergian seperti itu, apalagi di tengah persiapan album barunya. Namun, sepertinya kekasihnya itu memang membutuhkan sedikit _refreshing_ sebelum hari yang ditunggu-tunggunya tiba.

Sayangnya, Wooseok tidak bisa ikut karena jadwal syuting dramanya sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tidak mungkin ia meminta kelonggaran untuk memundurkan jadwalnya. Kecuali dirinya, Seungyoun, Byungchan dan Seungwoo bisa ikut pergi ke pulau terbesar yang ada di Korea tersebut.

Rencananya mereka akan naik pesawat untuk sampai di Pulau Jeju. Untungnya, hari itu ia tidak memiliki jadwal di sore hari, sehingga bisa ikut mengantar Jinhyuk sampai ke bandara. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa turun dan mengantar Jinhyuk juga teman-temannya sampai ke _gate_ keberangkatan. Jadi, ia hanya mengantarkan Jinhyuk dengan mobil yang dikendarainya sendiri sampai di pinggir jalan.

“Kamu udah packing semuanya, kan? Nggak ada yang ketinggalan?” tanya Wooseok untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kekasihnya itu turun.

“Udah, Seok. Udah semua,” Jinhyuk menjawab kalem sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

“Kalau udah sampai, langsung hubungi aku, ya. Jangan lupa HP-nya di-charge terus. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, langsung telepon aku, ya.”

“Emang bakal langsung diangkat sama kamu? Kan, kamu juga sibuk,” balas Jinhyuk dengan tatapan mengejek.

“Ya, kan, setidaknya...”

“Haha, iya, iya, aku bercanda. Aku janji bakal hubungin kamu terus, kok. Kalau perlu, nanti aku IG live di sana biar kamu bisa liat.”

“Aku atau fans-fans kamu?” tanya Wooseok sambil pura-pura merengut kesal.

“Kamu, Wooseok sayaang...” Jinhyuk mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas, lalu berkata, “ya udah, aku turun nih, ya?”

“Tadulu!” Wooseok lalu maju dan mencium Jinhyuk. Tidak butuh sedetik bagi Jinhyuk untuk merengkuh wajahnya dan membalasnya. Setelah pagutannya dilepas, Jinhyuk mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

“I love you. Take care, ya.” Jinhyuk lalu membuka pintu dan mengambil kopernya dari kursi belakang. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada Wooseok yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum dari balik kaca mobil. Setelah itu, Jinhyuk masuk ke dalam dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Wooseok pun melajukan mobilnya perlahan untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Mungkin setelah ini ia bisa membuat makan malamnya sendiri karena kebetulan tidak ada yang perlu dilakukannya sore hari itu.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Wooseok cepat-cepat membuka bajunya dan mandi air panas. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya ke yang lebih nyaman, Wooseok berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan TV. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak menyalakan benda elektronik itu. Mungkin ia bisa membuat makan malam selagi menonton acara _variety show_ yang ditayangkan.

Namun karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima, hampir semua saluran TV menayangkan berita sore. Wooseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih salah satu saluran. Yah, mendengarkan berita sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Wooseok lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi belanja untuk mengisi kulkasnya. Tapi pastinya ada satu-dua butir telur yang bisa ia manfaatkan.

Ternyata, pilihannya hanya terjatuh pada beberapa sisa butir telur, juga sebungkus ramen. Woosek tahu ia harus menjaga pola makannya, tapi di cuaca seperti ini, ramen dengan kuah hangatnya terdengar seperti pilihan yang sangat tepat.

Selagi menunggu air yang direbusnya matang, Wooseok memfokuskan matanya pada layar TV yang terlihat dari dapurnya. Tadi ia sengaja mengeraskan volume suara TV agar terdengar di tengah suara hujan yang begitu lebat di luar sana.

Tiba-tiba, ada tulisan _Breaking News_ muncul di layar, menandakan ada sebuah berita terbaru yang masuk. Dengan intonasi datar, pembawa berita memaparkan bahwa baru saja ada kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena adanya kerusakan pada mesin pesawat. Dan hujan lebat yang turun secara tiba-tiba, tidak membantu kondisi yang dialami oleh pesawat tersebut. Bahkan, tidak ada yang sempat menyelamatkan diri karena pesawat tersebut langsung meledak di detik-detik kejatuhannya ke dalam lautan.

Wooseok tidak mengalihkan matanya dari layar TV.

Layar lalu berganti menjadi sebuah ilustrasi saat pesawat itu meledak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke perairan. Mata Wooseok bergulir ke arah nama maskapai penerbangan serta kode pesawat tersebut.

Jeju Air 145.

Wooseok langsung membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan setengah kesadaran yang tersisa, ia mematikan kompor dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Sekarang, layar TV itu menampilkan nama-nama awak kabin pesawat dan penumpang yang menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

Nama-nama itu muncul berdasarkan abjad.

_Cho Seungyoun_

_Choi Byungchan_

_Han Seungwoo_

_Lee Jinhyuk_

_Lee Sejin_

Wooseok menatap layar TV dengan pandangan kosong. Mustahil ini semua terjadi. Mustahil.

Tangannya terasa begitu dingin, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri, saat ia mengambil HP-nya dari atas meja untuk menghubungi Jinhyuk.

Tidak. Yang barusan ada di TV pasti bukan _Jinhyuk-nya_. Pasti bukan teman-temannya. Itu pasti hanya orang lain yang memiliki nama sama. Ya, pasti begitu.

Namun, hati kecilnya tahu, mau menunggu berapa lama pun, tidak akan ada yang mengangkat panggilannya. Ia bahkan menghubungi nomor Byungchan. Tahu betul bahwa temannya yang satu itu tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari layar HP, barang sedetik pun

Panggilannya hanya disambut keheningan.

Wooseok terduduk di lantai apartemennya. Kepalanya seperti berputar dan telinganya berdengung keras. Meskipun begitu, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk segera bangkit dan meraih tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Kunci duplikat studio Jinhyuk.

Tanpa memedulikan hujan yang masih turun lebat di luar sana, Wooseok mengendarai mobilnya menembus jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, dan langsung berlari ke dalam gedung – tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang kini sudah basah kuyup.

Banyak staf gedung yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Beberapa bahkan meneriakkan namanya. Namun Wooseok tidak mengindahkan mereka dan terus berlari sampai pintu studio yang sudah sangat dihapalnya terlihat.

Begitu pintu terbuka, tanpa membuang waktu, Wooseok segera membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan polaroid kupu-kupu tersebut.

Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

Wooseok mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, tetapi yang terjadinya selanjutnya terus berubah? Kenapa setiap ia kembali, situasi justru bertambah buruk dari sebelumnya?

Lalu jawabannya muncul begitu saja di otaknya.

_The butterfly effect._

Adanya perubahan kecil dari suatu sistem tak linear yang dapat menyebabkan perubahan besar di kondisi selanjutnya. Seperti halnya sebuah teori di mana kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di hutan Brazil dapat menyebabkan tornado di Texas beberapa bulan kemudian – teori tersebut persis sama seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Semuanya terasa masuk akal. Perbuatan 'kecilnya' dalam menyelamatkan Jinhyuk telah mengakibatkan perubahan kondisi di masa depan menjadi sesuatu yang _lebih buruk_. Kejadian yang menimpa Seungwoo, dan kini menimpa teman-temannya, pastilah akibat perubahan dari aksi 'kecil'nya tersebut. Namun semuanya tetap merujuk ke satu hal yang sama.

Kematian Jinhyuk.

Semakin ia terus berusaha menyelamatkan Jinhyuk, maka akan semakin banyak orang yang terlibat. Tiba-tiba, Wooseok terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apabila ia melakukan ini terus-menerus, berapa orang yang akan menjadi korban?

Wooseok tahu apa yang _harus_ ia lakukan.

Wooseok memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat, lalu menarik napas dalam dan menatap polaroid tersebut. Sama seperti sebelumnya, fokus di sekelilingnya menghilang, sebelum sedetik kemudian ia _tersadar._

“Wooseok?”

Wooseok memejamkan matanya kembali. Tiba-tiba terlalu takut untuk mendengar suara tersebut.

“Kamu habis ngelamun, ya?”

Perlahan, Wooseok membuka matanya dan menaruh polaroid tersebut ke atas meja. Ia lalu memutar kursinya untuk menatap Jinhyuk.

“Tadi aku kepikiran sesuatu...” Wooseok memulai dalam bisikan rendah. “Kalau bisa ngubah masa lalu, kamu mau ngapain?”

“Ngubah masa lalu?” Sebelah alis Jinhyuk terangkat tinggi. “Gimana caranya? Kayak, kembali ke masa lalu gitu?”

“Anggap aja begitu.”

“Hmm...” Jinhyuk bergumam panjang. “Apa ya...mungkin ngubah masa-masa debut kita, Seok?” Jinhyuk mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. Tapi kemudian, intonasi pria itu berubah serius saat menyuarakan kalimat selanjutnya.

“Tapi, aku lebih milih nggak bisa ngubah masa lalu, sih. Soalnya, gimanapun juga, semua pasti terjadi karena suatu alasan, kan? Kalau emang di masa lalu terjadinya begini, ya pasti karena di masa depan bakalan begitu hasilnya. Semua udah ada aturannya. Dan kalau kita ubah, belum tentu yang ada di masa depan bakal sesuai dengan keadaan yang kita harapkan.”

Setelah itu, ada keheningan panjang yang menyusul setelah Jinhyuk berbicara panjang lebar. Wooseok hanya diam selagi memikirkan jawaban Jinhyuk tersebut.

Keheningan itu tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh suara dering _handphone._

“Halo, Seungyoun.” Wooseok menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa ekspresi. Dengan sedikit melamun, ia mendengarkan tawaran Seungyoun yang rasanya sudah ratusan kali ia dengar. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung perbincangan dan Wooseok menjawab, “oke, nanti gue tanya Jinhyuk.”

Dan seperti yang pertama kali ia lakukan, Wooseok membujuk Jinhyuk untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya itu. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jinhyuk untuk setuju dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Saat pria itu akan membuka pintu, Wooseok secara spontan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

“Jinhyuk, tunggu.”

Jinhyuk berbalik dan menatapnya sementara dirinya bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Ia berusaha merekam wajah Jinhyuk di ingatannya agar tidak ada yang terlewat satu pun. Ada dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk mencegah kekasihnya pergi dan menahan pria itu agar terus berada di sisinya selamanya.

Namun ia paham, seandainya Jinhyuk tahu, pasti bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Kekasihnya itu memiliki hati yang sangat baik, sehingga tidak mungkin ia mau mengorbankan banyak nyawa hanya demi menyelamatkan jiwanya sendiri.

Memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, Wooseok mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

“Kamu tau, kan, kalau aku cinta sama kamu?”

Ada sorot kebingungan di balik mata kekasihnya, sebelum senyum lebar terukir di wajah tampan Jinhyuk saat menjawabnya.

“Ya tau dong, Seok. Aku juga cinta sama kamu. Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?”

“Pengen aja,” jawab Wooseok pelan. “Maaf ya, kalau aku selama ini terlalu sibuk. Maaf, kalau kesannya nggak banyak yang aku lakukan buat hubungan kita. Tapi kamu harus tau, kalau aku...bakal terus cinta sama kamu, Jinhyuk. Bahkan meskipun masa lalu bisa diubah, aku nggak akan milih orang lain.”

Tatapan Jinhyuk melembut saat Wooseok selesai mengucapkannya. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan memeluk sosok mungil kekasihnya dengan erat. Wooseok pun membalas pelukan Jinhyuk sama eratnya. Ia mengubur wajahnya di dada pria itu dan menghirup aroma yang sudah sangat dikenalnya – lagi-lagi, berusaha merekamnya di hatinya.

“The feeling is mutual,” bisik pria itu sambil mencium puncak kepalanya. “Aku juga cinta sama kamu dan nggak mau sama yang lain. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku jadi takut soalnya kamu ngomong kayak gitu seolah-olah kita nggak bakalan ketemu lagi habis ini.”

Wooseok hanya tersenyum sedih. Namun Jinhyuk tidak bisa melihatnya karena wajahnya masih ia tenggelamkan di dada pria itu.

“Jangan khawatir, oke? Aku bakalan keluar, menghirup udara segar kayak yang kamu bilang. Dan habis ini aku nggak bakalan telat makan lagi. Janji.”

_Seandainya Jinhyuk bisa benar-benar menepati janji itu..._

Setelah itu, Jinhyuk sedikit membuat jarak di antara mereka. Wooseok menengadahkan kepalanya, tepat saat pria itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Lalu, sentuhan pria itu menghilang saat akhirnya Wooseok harus merelakan Jinhyuk menghilang dari balik pintu.

Wooseok terdiam sesaat di depan pintu sebelum tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menuju meja dan membereskan kertas-kertas milik Jinhyuk. Tangannya kemudian berhenti di atas polaroid kupu-kupu itu. Wooseok sudah hampir merobeknya jadi dua, ketika ada sesuatu yang menghentikan gerakannya.

Wooseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa polaroid itu dan berniat untuk meletakkannya nanti di tempat yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan oleh siapa pun.

Setelah memastikan semua barang berada di tempatnya, ia meninggalkan studio Jinhyuk dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Tanpa mengganti bajunya, Wooseok berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kali ini, ia tidak lupa mengisi daya baterai _handphone_ -nya agar nanti panggilan masuk dari manajernya bisa langsung terdengar.

Untuk beberapa saat, matanya tetap terbuka sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Wooseok pikir ia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Namun pikirannya ternyata begitu lelah, sehingga perlahan, matanya terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka. Wooseok pun membiarkan dirinya terbawa ke alam mimpi – bersiap untuk menerima _kabar itu_ beberapa jam dari sekarang.

* * *

Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Jinhyuk merupakan masa-masa terberat bagi Wosoeok. Walaupun sangat sulit, tapi ia berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergian kekasihnya – tahu bahwa Jinhyuk pasti tidak menginginkan dirinya jatuh ke dalam kesedihan untuk waktu yang lama.

Meskipun untuk beberapa waktu Wooseok harus bolak-balik ke psikiater untuk menyembuhkan kesedihannya yang mendalam, tetapi ia bersyukur setidaknya ada teman-temannya yang sangat mendukungnya di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ia jadi tidak merasa sendirian.

Setelah selama lima bulan menjalani hiatus dari profesinya, akhirnya ia mulai kembali dengan semangat yang baru. Wooseok pun memutuskan untuk mencari suasana baru dengan pindah ke apartemen lain yang lokasinya lebih dekat dengan kantor agensinya. Jadwalnya memang belum banyak, namun perlahan, ia mulai bisa tersenyum kembali di depan kamera, bahkan berinteraksi dengan fans-fansnya seperti dulu.

Di hari kepindahannya, ada Byungchan yang membantunya karena ia juga memilih komplek apartemen yang sama dengan temannya itu. Byungchan pun dengan senang hati membantunya dari pagi sampai matahari mulai akan terbenam.

“Seok, yang ini apaan? Mau ditaro di mana?” tanya Byungchan sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Wooseok langsung mengenalinya sebagai barang-barang milik Jinhyuk yang dibawanya dari studio pria itu sebagai kenang-kenangan. Sambil mengedikkan dagunya, Wooseok menjawab, “taro di sana aja, Chan, di atas meja. Itu nanti gue yang pisahin lagi.”

“Oke!”

Setelah Byungchan kembali ke lantai untuk memeriksa kardus mana lagi yang belum dibukanya, tiba-tiba temannya itu berkata, “Seok, lo nggak laper?”

“Kenapa? Lo mau makan sekarang?”

“Iya, nih, laper banget gue tiba-tiba. Beli makan gih.”

“Kenapa nggak pesen aja dari sini?” tanya Wooseok sambil mengelap peluh yang muncul di keningnya.

“Di sekitar sini nggak ada yang enak, Seok. Percaya sama gue. Mesti naik mobil dulu sampai lampu merah depan perempatan baru deh lo bisa nemu banyak restoran.”

“Terus? Gue banget nih yang pergi?”

“Ya masa gue, Seok? Kan, gue tamu di sini,” jawab Byungchan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Ayo, Seok, cepetan. Perut gue udah bunyi, nih.”

Wooseok menghela napas, tapi dirinya bangkit juga dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas counter dapur. “Lo mau makan apa?”

“Apa aja, Seok, yang penting bisa dimakan.”

Wooseok tertawa pelan kemudian segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket. Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah berada di balik kemudinya untuk pergi membeli makanan bagi mereka berdua. Benar kata Byungchan, banyak pilihan restoran di dekat perempatan tersebut. Meskipun sedikit jauh, tapi karena jalanan sedang lengang, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Wooseok untuk membeli makanan, lalu segera kembali menuju apartemennya.

Namun di perjalanan, ia teringat bahwa Byungchan tadi siang sempat berkata ingin makan es krim. Dan Wooseok tahu di sekitar apartemennya ada mini market yang bisa didatanginya untuk membeli keinginan temannya itu. Tapi ia kurang begitu tahu rasa yang disukai Byungchan, sehingga ia menghubungi temannya melalui sambungan _bluetooth speaker_ di mobilnya.

Wooseok menunggu beberapa saat sebelum panggilannya diangkat.

“Halo, Chan? Gue mau beli es krim, nih. Lo mau rasa apa?”

Terdengar gumaman panjang di seberang sana sebelum Byungchan menjawab, _“vanilla aja deh, Seok.”_

“Oke.” Wooseok baru akan memutuskan panggilan tersebut, ketika tiba-tiba Byungchan menahannya.

_“Eh, tunggu, Seok.”_

Wooseok menunggu, berpikir mungkin temannya ingin menitip makanan yang lain.

_“Lo...tau, kan, kalau gue sayang sama lo? Sebagai temen?”_

Wooseok berusaha untuk menahan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Byungchan tersebut. Setahunya, Byungchan bukanlah orang yang _mellow_ seperti ini. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba Byungchan bertanya seperti itu padanya?

Namun Wooseok menjawabnya juga.

“Ya iyalah tau, apalagi kalau udah dibawain makanan kayak gini. Pasti lo bakal tambah sayang sama gue.”

Setelah mendengar balasan dari temannya, Wooseok segera memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba dari temannya. Entah kenapa, rasanya seolah-olah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi...

Wooseok kemudian membeku.

Untuk suatu alasan, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding. Ia jadi teringat memori terakhirnya bersama Jinhyuk. Walaupun kalimatnya tidak persis sama, tapi pertanyaan Byungchan sedikit mengingatkannya akan pertanyaannya sendiri pada kekasihnya dulu.

_“Kamu tau, kan, kalau aku cinta sama kamu?”_

Belum sempat Wooseok memproses pikiran itu lebih jauh, ada cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dari samping sehingga membutakannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia berusaha menghalau cahaya itu dengan sebelah tangannya, tetapi cahaya itu justru semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Terdengar suara decitan mobil dan sesuatu yang _tertabrak_ dengan keras, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.


End file.
